Zaraki: Le nom du sang
by Ulne
Summary: Zaraki Kenpachi. Un nom qu'il s'était forgé. Gorgé de sang et de batailles. D'ombres et de quelques lumières. Baignant dans la douleur et la volonté. Imposant. Effrayant. Zaraki Kenpachi. C'était un nom, mais surtout une histoire. La sienne.
1. Chapter 1: Zaraki

Rating: M

Genre: Aventure-Angst.

Disclamer: Zaraki et l'univers de bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo,mais certains personnages secondaires sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination.

N/A: Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai toujours bien aimé Kenpachi, je trouve que c'est un personnage qui a de la présence et " qui en impose ". Mais comment Zaraki est-il devenu celui que nous connaissons tous? Cet enfant qui affronte Unohana quel est son histoire? D'où vient-il? Pour qui a-t-il eu de l'estime? De la haine? De l'admiration?

Cette fanfiction essaye de répondre à toutes ces interrogations en présentant les grandes étapes de la vie de cet homme (Spoiler jusqu'au tome 63).

Contrairement au manga, dans cette fiction les âmes doivent se nourrir, peu importe leur puissance spirituelle.

* * *

Danse. Les lames qui s'affrontent et qui coupent les chairs. Elles dansent. Les souvenirs qui l'abordent, l'assaillent. Ils dansent. Et ces sourires sur leur visage. Ils dansent. Pour Yachiru Unohana à cet instant tout danse. Même l'acier qui lui transperce le corps.

- _Je t'en supplie! Ne meurt pas!_

Déjà la voix se fâne. Comme le reste. Elle n'entend plus rien. Seul ce visage à demi-fou demeure. Celui de Zaraki. "Mignon". La femme articule le mot en silence. En souriant.

A l'image du guerrier qui vient de la tuer se superpose celle du gamin. Du môme qui la blessa des années auparavant. C'est drôle. Le premier homme qui l'ait jamais touchée de son zanpakuto et le dernier. Comme quoi, la vie est pleine de coïncidences. Ou alors de fatalités.

"Ne pleure pas. "Elle voudrait lui crier. " Tout est bien. Je suis heureuse. Tu le seras aussi." Mais les mots ne sortent pas. C'est bête un Kenpachi qui pleure. Ça parrait inconvenable. Inconcevable. Au fond il était toujours cet enfant qui connaissait tant de choses de la vie et à la fois si peu.

Mais déjà il ne la voit plus. C'est bien. Elle ferme les yeux. Tranquille. Apaisée de ce grand feu qui l'a dévorée toute sa vie. Retsu n'est pas inquiete pour ce grand marmot qui se tient devant elle. Il s'en sortira. Parce que Zaraki Kenpachi ce n'était pas deux mots vides de sens. Parce que Zaraki Kenpachi s'était un homme. Un passé. Un futur. Une histoire.

-0-0-0-0-0-

80ième district du Rukongai. Zaraki. Un nom qui des années auparavant glacait déjà le sang. Le quartier des malheureux. Des miséreux. Des pillards. Des bandits. Des assassins. Le quartier de la mort. On ne vivait pas à Zaraki. On survivait. On traînait tant bien que mal sa carcasse décharnée. Quelques années. Quelques mois. Quelques jours. Quelques heures. On en repartait aussi vite que l'on était venu. Dans un cercueil, ou plutôt dans le caniveau si personne ne vous enterrait. A quoi bon s'intéresser aux morts quand on se moque des vivants.

L'espérance de vie la plus faible de toute la Soul Society. Vivre six ans là bas était déjà un miracle. Plus de dix ans contre nature. On vivait pour un rien et on se tuait pour un rien. Quand la maladie et la famine ne vous avez déjà pas terrassé. Pas de maisons. Des cabanes. Des ramassis de bout de bois qui tenaient tant bien que mal. Plutôt mal. Pas d'hygiène. La rare eau propre que l'on trouvait était gardée pour boire. On se lavait dans le sang des cadavres. Presque pas de nourriture. La terre était trop aride, trop peu fertile pour de bonnes cultures. Les rares gibiers avaient déserté le district. La population se nourrissait le plus souvent de racines. Aucunes lois, sinon celle du plus fort. Pas de famille. Qui s'occuperait de quelqu'un d'autre quand la mort vous frôle chaque jour?

En un mot l'enfer. En arrivant là bas les âmes tentaient de se remémorer les péchés capitaux commis sur terre. Car on arrivait à Zaraki. On ne naissait presque jamais. Les habitants n'avaient déjà pas le temps de survivre, encore moins d'enfanter. Et tout de suite les nouveaux venus étaient mis à l'épreuve. Dépouiller de leurs habits dés le commencement par les indigents. C'était la seule manière de ne pas se faire tuer. Ou il fallait tenter de fuir. Ou ne pas être remarqué.

Le travail le plus commun dans la région était le meurtre. Et le vol. Dans le district même ou dans ceux les plus proches. Piller les pillards. Tuer les tueurs. Meurtriers contre meurtriers, bandes contre bandes. Des histoires banales qui jonchaient le sol avec les cadavres.

Il n'y avait que des hommes à Zaraki. Les femmes ne comptaient pas. Elles étaient assassinées dès leurs premiers pas, ou bien vendues dans les maisons closes. Dans d'autres quartiers les plus belles pouvaient prétendre à rentrer comme courtisane dans de meilleures zones. Pas ici. Elles ne quittaient jamais ce territoire. Vouées à une vie encore plus misérable que les mâles. Pauvre tas de chair, simple sac de vidange, vite utilisé, et vite jeté.

Seuls les enfants avaient un sort encore moins enviable. La mort dans la semaine. Dans le mois ou l'année si les dieux étaient généreux. Mais il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne ne croyait à ces idoles de bois, de pierre ou de rêve. La seule religion était le sang. Rien d'autre. Les plus beaux rentraient aussi dans les lieux de plaisir. Les autres étaient livrés à eux même. Dans un monde où les adultes ne peuvent subvenir à leurs besoins, les destins de ces gamins étaient inévitablement funestes. Tués par la faim. Ou par une main secourable qui vendait leur sang, os, organes au marché noir pour des cérémonies profanes et maléfiques.

Les chiens étaient mieux traités que les femmes et la marmaille. Véritable machine à tuer dans les combats ou dans les jeux. Et facile à nourrir. Ils se repaissaient des corps sans vie qui poussaient à la place des fleurs.

C'était ici que Zaraki Kenpachi était apparu en attendant sa réincarnation. Un marmot de trois ans. Avait-il tué sur Terre? Était-il la cause d'un meurtre? D'un accident pour mériter pareil traitement? Peut-être que oui. À moins qu'il n'ait été le jouet comme tant d'autre du destin. Cet enfoiré de destin qui allié au hasard les menaient tous par le bout du nez. Vers la mort.

Il aurait pu crever comme ça, dès le premier jour. Comme un rat. Écrasé par un adulte ne faisant pas attention à lui. Dévoré par un de ces cabots pelés et galeux qui préférait la chair fraîche. Mais Zaraki avait deux choses pour lui.

Tout d'abord il n'était pas beau, et de ce fait n'attirait pas le regard. Non, il était même plutôt effrayant. Mince, la tignasse noire en bataille, pourvu de ces deux grands yeux noirs déjà sanguinaires, un peu fous qui vous donnaient des frissons. Une sorte de diable enfantin.

Ensuite, dès ses premières heures il avait déjà la volonté de survivre. Quand d'autre se lamentait, pleurait, appelait leur mère, leur dieu, lui observait. L'enfant était resté assis plusieurs minutes. Calme. Puis à quatre pattes, pour aller plus vite, il s'était dirigé vers un bout de viande laissé par les chiens. Et il l'avait engloutie. Comme ça. Sans rechigner, ni faire la moue. Sans attendre que la faim le tenaille pour tenter de retrouver un lambeau de chair putride. Écoutant directement son instinct qui lui hurlait de se nourrir comme il pouvait. Oubliant l'humain. Devenant la bête.

Enfin Kenpachi possédait un troisième atout. Sa force spirituelle était assez conséquente. Aurait-il atterri dans les dix premiers districts, un shinigami l'aurait tout de suite remarqué. Et l'histoire aurait été différente. Mais dans le dernier quartier du Rukongai les hommes en noirs avaient d'autres préoccupations. Comme survivre par exemple. Dernier des divisions. Hommes corrompus. Faiblards. Ceux qui surveillaient la région ne s'intéressait qu'à la date de leur départ. Rien d'autre.

Quand à la population, elle était incapable de ressentir le moindre reitsu. Seuls les bêtes, les chiens sentaient ce début de pouvoir. Grâce à cela le petit pouvait circuler près d'eux sans grands risques. Grâce à cela et au fait que déjà cette puissance spirituelle il la convertissait inconsciemment en force physique. Ce n'était pas un petit hercule. Non. Mais il avait les mains assez musclées, et les dents assez aiguisées pour tenir en respect les cabots les plus faibles.

C'est ainsi que Zaraki Kenpachi pu survivre. Parce qu'il était déjà effrayant. Qu'il s'accrochait à la vie. Et qu'il se battait comme un chien. Ce fut cette dernière affirmation qui le sauva. Les combats de canidés étaient la seule distraction du coin. Avec le saké et les femmes. Mais l'alcool était rare et on ne pouvait pas toujours se payer une prostituée. Tandis que des chiens, il y en avait partout. Il suffisait juste de les affamer, puis d'en mettre deux dans une cage.

Sanguinaire. Cruelle. Une occupation au reflet des moeurs. Les paris pouvaient rapporter pas mal. Et puis c'était un bon entraînement pour les bêtes. Avant de les jeter sur les hommes.

Le gamin avait été repéré avec d'autres cabots. Pas très forts, mais pas faibles non plus. Ils se battaient pour un bout de bœuf avarié. Probablement chapardé. Il se debrouillait bien le môme. C'était ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé en le voyant mordre et frapper. Il n'avait pas pu remporter toute la viande, mais en avait arraché un lambeau avant de se retirer. Qui avait eu l'idée en premier? On ne savait plus. Mais quelqu'un avait décidé que le mioche pouvait servir. Devait servir.

Quand Kenpachi s'était retrouvé dans cette grand cage il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait faim. Encore plus que d'habitude. Depuis plusieurs jours il était le spectateur d'étranges événements. Deux canidés qui s'affrontaient dans un lieu semblable à celui-ci. Le vainqueur obtenait un peu de nourriture. Il avait tout de suite compris. Si un individu lui faisait face, il devait le tuer. Pour manger.

La porte s'étaient ouverte et il s'était tout de suite jeté sur le nouvel arrivant. Il n'y avait pas laissé sa peau. Mais avait failli. Une chance que les combats se faisaient par taille. Le chien qui était rentré n'était pas bien gros. Mais musclé. Et féroce. Aussi féroce que l'enfant. Cependant c'était le gamin qui l'avait emporté. Amoché, Ensanglanté, mais vivant. Son propriétaire avait empoché les mises, et l'avait vendu.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la vie de Zaraki Kenpachi parmis les hommes. En tant que bête de bataille.

* * *

N/A2: Yup je sais dans le manga Zaraki se contente de hurler à Unohana de ne pas mourir, mais puisque l'on ne voit pas très bien ses yeux, j'ai pris égoïstement la liberté de le faire pleurer ^^.


	2. Chapter 2: Le vieux

Chapitre 2: Le Vieux

Rating: M

Genre: Aventure-Angst.

Disclamer: Zaraki et l'univers de bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo,mais certains personnages secondaires sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination.

N/A: Contrairement au manga, dans cette fiction les âmes doivent se nourrir avec ou sans puissance spirituelle.

* * *

La première fois que le vieux vit le gamin il le prit pour un démon. Avec ses grands yeux noirs et cette tignasse hérissée. Une sorte de bête encore plus sauvage que les hommes du district. Plus sauvage que les chiens contre qui il se battait. Il en imposait le petit quand il entourait ses deux mains autour du cou du canidé et y plantait profondément les dents. Un diable sanguinaire. Effrayant. Agilité et puissance. Parfait pour ce qu'il recherchait.

Alors il avait été voir son propriétaire et demandé son âge. Cinq ans. Il en paraissait trois de plus. Le prix lui avait paru convenable, et il l'avait acheté. Pour le clan. Le vendeur lui apprit que son acquisition n'avait pas de nom. Seulement un surnom: le môme. Il ne cilla pas. Ici à Zaraki les hommes n'avaient presque rien. Pas même un nom. Lui même n'était que le vieux. Rien d'autre.

On lui avait conduit le marmot chez lui et on les avaient laissé. Ils s'étaient regardés. Longtemps. Puis l'aîné avait parlé.

_- Tu vivras ici à présent. À moins que le chef ne te trouve une autre place. Il faudra le rencontrer pour savoir. _

Il y avait eu un temps de silence. Le plus âgé attendant vainement une quelconque réponse qui ne venait pas, avant de reprendre.

- _Tout ce qu'il te demandera de faire tu le feras. Mais il n'y aura plus de combat de chien. Ici ils servent à tuer les hommes. Cependant, étant donné ton âge il est peu probable qu'on t'envoie abattre quelqu'un._

Pauvre excuse qu'il se donnait. Il voyait bien dans les yeux du petiot que pour lui hommes ou bêtes cela revenait au même. Et il avait raison. Mais peu importait, le vieux refusait de laisser des enfants participer au carnage. C'était qu'il avait une certaine éthique le vieux. Mais fallait pas lui dire. Ou vous finissiez six pieds sous terre. Il en avait encore la force.

En réalité l'individu qui se tenait dans cette pauvre cabane n'était pas si âgé que ça. Non. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir dans les quarante ans. Mais pour la région il était déjà un vieillard. Dix ans d'existence dans cet enfer ça marquait les plus endurcis. Ses cheveux avaient blanchis bien avant l'heure. Son front était ridé par l'inquiètude. Ses joues creusées par la misère.

Pourtant il tenait bon. C'était qu'il avait un rôle important le vieux. Stratège chez les Oyabi. Pas tout à fait second, mais plus qu'un homme de main. Une position pareil dans un clan aussi important n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Le plus respecté. Celui qui pillait le plus. Aucune pitié. L'utilité ou la mort. Une mafia locale qui au moins le nourrissait. Depuis longtemps il avait mis ses bons principes et sa mortalité de côte. Dès son arrivée.

Mais de temps en temps sa conscience revenait le piquer. C'était le cas quand elle lui soufflait qu'il ne pouvait pas envoyer ce gamin à l'abattoir.

_- Non, tu ne tueras pas tout de suite. Tu serviras de veilleur ou de chapardeur. Compris?_

Le môme hocha la tête vaguement.

- _Si tu échoues une seule fois tu retournes au combat de chien. Je n'investis pas pour rien._

L'enfant avait encore une fois acquiescé en silence.

- _Tu ne parles pas? Pour ton prix tu pourrais._

Le petit avait semblé réfléchir avant d'harticuler péniblement:

_-Jsais... pas... trop...parler..._

Et le vieux avait soupiré. Encore un à qui il faudrait tout apprendre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kenpachi avait été méfiant au début. Quand on l'achetait c'était souvent pour le jeter dans un nouveau combat directement. Alors là qu'on le conduise dans une cabane paraissait louche. Pas qu'il aimait être enfermé. Il avait déjà essayé de fuir au tout début. Les coups de gourdin l'en avait dissuadé. Et brisés les os.

Il n'avait pas tout compris au discours du vieux. Il ne parlait presque pas Zaraki. Il grognait juste. Les seuls mots dont-il connaissait bien le sens étaient manger, tuer, battre, voler. Le reste était superflu. Alors face à ce flot de paroles, lui qui ne recevait que quelques phrases et des coups il avait été perdu.

L'homme avait soupiré avant de la jauger de la tête au pied. Il n'avait pas été gêné. Le gamin avait l'habitude d'être observé. Généralement comme de la viande, mais observé quand même. Son propriétaire avait poussé un nouveau soupir. Cette fois l'enfant avait relevé la tête plus fièrement. Il savait qu'il était fort. Il ne perdait jamais. Alors le dédain des autres lui passait dessus.

Cependant quand l'aîné était parti chercher quelque chose dans un sac il avait courbé l'échine. Près à se faire battre. Comme un chien. Mais la main ne s'était pas fait menaçante. Elle avait sorti un tissus que le marmot avait regardé avec appréhension. Était-ce un nouvel outil de tourture? Il avait reçu l'étoffe au visage. Mais il n'avait pas souffert.

- Enfile ça, tu ne vas pas voir le chef presque nu.

Après quelques longues secondes le môme avait finit par comprendre que ce vêtement était pour lui. Alors il l'avait fixé. Suspicieux. C'était une très vieille chemise. Pas très propre. Elle avait des trous. Était trop grande pour lui. Mais elle n'était pas en lambeau et valait cent fois mieux que la pauvre loque qui le couvrait. Alors il s'en était revêtu rapidement. De peur qu'on ne lui retire. Et avait décreté qu'il aurait pu plus mal tomber.

Le vieux lui avait fait signe de le suivre, et il s'était dirigé vers une des seules habitations en pierre du district. Kenpachi avait tout de suite repéré celui qui semblait être le chef. Sans maigreurs. Comme chez les chiens où le mâle dominant est le moins faible. Lui aussi l'avait inspecté du regard avant de discuter avec son propriétaire. Ils avaient argumenté quelques minutes. Là encore il n'avait pas pu tout comprendre. Il savait simplement que le plus gras était surpris. Finalement ce dernier avait haussé les épaules avant de lâcher un "_ Fait comme tu veux_". Et ils étaient sortis. C'est ainsi que Zaraki rentra au service des Oyabi. Et du vieux.

Sa tâche n'était pas très compliquée. Il devait juste faire le guet pendant que certain pillait. Ou voler lui même. Pas qu'il y ait grand chose à voler dans le quartier. Mais ce qu'on pouvait chaparder autant le prendre. Le gamin était petit. Et lest. Il convenait parfaitement à cette tâche. De plus il savait déjà user des poings et des dents en cas de besoins. Et de ses jambes pour courir vite aussi.

Il avait rapidement compris que son propriétaire n'était pas le pire. Il grognait, criait parfois, mais ne le tapait jamais. Ce qui l'avait le plus ennuyé était qu'il s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre à parler. L'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout à présent il comprenait pas mal de chose. Inutile de le forcer à harticuler des mots qui l'ennuyaient.

Pourquoi apprendre à dire "étoffe" quand tissus convenait? "plat" quand nourriture était suffisant? L'ainé avait vraiment de drôles de lubies. Comme le forcer à se peigner avec les doigts les cheveux. Mais pour cela il n'avait pas cédé. Si les cheveux étaient fait pour être coiffés cela se saurait. Non, dans l'ensemble cet homme n'était pas si horrible que ça.

Cependant le vieux n'était pas un saint. Loin de là. La sainteté menait droit à la mort à Zaraki. L'altruisme au tombeau. Le môme le voyait revenir quelques fois le soir du sang sur les vêtements. Pas le sien. Mais il s'en moquait. Il n'était plus innocent depuis longtemps. Alors que cet homme revienne le couteau ensanglanté lui importait peu. Tout pendant que l'arme ne se plantait pas dans ses chairs à lui, d'autre pouvait bien mourir.

Contrairement à l'aîné, les Oyabi ne le laissaient pas aussi tranquille. Avoir un môme dans leur rang ne leur plaisait pas. Mais il fallait dire que cela les arrangeait bien de lui confier la majeure partie de leurs corvées. Le petit les faisait sans broncher. Mais il rendait les coups. Après tout il était la propriété du vieux. Pas la leur. Son attitude lui avait valu plusieurs passages à tabac, mais il s'en fichait. Parfois les hommes faisaient moins mal que les chiens.

Son propriétaire l'avait vu revenir plusieurs fois en sang, et l'avait questionné. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Le vieux avait soupiré. Il avait compris qu'empêcher le gamin de se battre était impossible. Parce qu'à Zaraki il fallait trouver un plaisir pour survivre. Le saké ou les femmes. Le mioche avait décidé de le tirer de son activité principale. Lui avait finit par trouver une occupation supplémentaire en surveillant l'enfant. Parce qu'au fond si il pouvait en aider un sans sombrer lui même il le ferait.

Le vieux n'était pas un saint. Mais n'était pas un diable non plus. Dans les orbes sombres de son acquisition il voyait le pouvoir. La puissance. Il survivrait, il le savait. Alors autant sauver celui qui était destiné à être sauver que des causes perdues qui ne pourront que mourir.

Parfois il s'asseyait dans un coin de la cour, et observait discrètement le marmot batailler contre ses aînés. Il n'intervenait jamais. Parce que dans la vie, dans cette vie, personne ne serait là pour le sauver ou l'aider. Il n'y avait pas d'ange gardien ici. Et puis l'homme savait pertinemment que si il prenait la défense du môme contre les autres, ceux-ci s'arrangeraient pour le tapper dans son dos la fois suivante. Et il aimait avoir un oeil sur le gosse. Au cas où la situation dégénérerait. Il l'avait payé cher après tout.

C'était qu'il était combattif le petit. Presque pire qu'avec les chiens. Sauf qu'il avait reçu l'interdiction de mordre à la gorge. Inutile qu'il tue un des leurs. Oh il ne faisait peut-être pas encore tout à fait le poid face aux adultes, mais cela viendrait. Il le sentait. Déjà ils devaient être au moins deux pour pouvoir le submerger aisément. Un jour ce môme sanguinaire deviendra un homme puissant. L'aîné en avait la prémonition.

Il en avait vu pourtant des hommes-bêtes. Dans le district il n'y avait presque plus que cela comme combattant. Des bandits, pilleurs ayant laissé leur âme pour vivre. Des tueurs féroces, qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer même des enfants pour un peu d'argent. Surtout des enfants. Plus facile. Moins résistant. Et néanmoins ce gamin l'intimidait plus. Peut-être était-ce parce que malgrés les apparences, la noirceur de l'avait pas encore submergée. Il vivait avec le vice et non dedans.

Déjà, quand le vieillard le fixait, il ne voyait que cette envie de vivre immense. Quand il se battait il y prenait du plaisir, cela était visible. Mais il ne semblait pas le prendre dans la douleur de l'autre. Contrairement à tant d'individus. Non. Il prenait du plaisir à se dépasser lui même. Gagner une bataille de plus contre la vie. Et grâce cela le vieux était certain qu'il ne sombrerait pas.

* * *

N/A2 : Voilà voilà, ceci est la fin des deux premiers chapitres. Avez-vous appréciez Zaraki? Les personnages et l'univers qui l'entourent? Certaines choses vous ennuient? D'autres vous insupportent? Ou bien le début de cette fiction vous a simplement plu/déplu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis par une review ;).


End file.
